24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Nitya Mehra }} Jai makes it to the hospital to meet Trisha and Abhay. Rohit and Kiran realise they are both prisoners of Yakub Syed, and Yakub makes contact with Jai. Nikita works to identify a dead body, while Aditya resolves to address his allegations head on. Episode guide ''24'' recap * Jhanvi Gupta is hit by a car, and her father Abhay Gupta finds her at a hospital in critical condition. * Kiran Rathod is handed over to a man named Yakub Syed. * Jai Singh Rathod interrogates Parvez, a suspect, who tells him that he works for the people holding Kiran. * Yakub Syed reveals that he knows Jhanvi was not killed by the car, and shoots Dev for lying to him. The following takes place between 5:00am and 6:00am. Events occur in real time. 05:01:06 watches Jhanvi Gupta in surgery]] Surgeons work to stabilize Jhanvi Gupta. Abhay and Trisha look on, helpless. Abhay walks away, thinking that he has lost his daughter forever. Trisha comforts him, telling him not to lose hope. He asks her to check on Jhanvi, which she tries to do, but the nurses are too busy to talk to her. Jai then calls and tells Trisha he is near his office. He says he is on his way, and asks after Jhanvi, telling Trisha Jhanvi's life may be in danger. He tells Trisha he loves her and then hangs up. shows Nikita the body]] At the parking garage of the ATU, Jai arrives and shows Nikita Rai the body in the trunk. He tells her that he needs an ID of the body, and asks to borrow her car to get to GD Hospital. She gives him the keys, and calls over Aditya to help her with the body. On the way to the hospital, Jai calls the security head Shinde. He explains that Jhanvi's life is in danger and she needs protection until he arrives. At ATU, Nikita tells Tej that they have a corpse to identify, and Tej responds by asking why she trusts Jai so much. Nikita tells him to stop being such an obstacle, and to back off. At Yakub's compound, Kiran Rathod looks in despair at Dev's body. Yakub brings over a shovel, and tells Rohit never to lie to him again. He says he will give Rohit a second chance, and he must bury Dev's body. He starts to dig, before Kiran comes over and tells him they have to escape. speaks to KK]] At the Hotel Renaissance, Pradhan is instructing his staff while KK is being frisked. Naina Singhania summons KK into her room, and asks how Mehek Ahuja knew about the story. He tells her no-one spoke, and the only way she could have found it is through Prithvi. Naina then orders KK to shut Mehek up by finding her weakness. On his way out, KK bows to Aditya. He then bumps into Naina's sister-in-law Megha, and promises her that he is acting in India's best interests. Aditya then angrily asks Naina what KK was doing there, and tells her that if she uses him to silence Mehek then he will be her biggest problem. and Rohit argue]] Rohit is digging in the ground, and Kiran comes over to help him. He sits down, and says he didn't want anyone to die, and he feels trapped. Kiran tells him he can either mourn, or find a way to escape. Jai arrives at the hospital and asks for Mr Shinde. Shinde walks him through the security arrangements and takes him to Jhanvi's room. Jai greets Trisha with a hug, and promises her he won't leave her again. He explains that people are threatening Jhanvi's life, and they are interrupted by Abhay. Jai explains he needs to speak to Jhanvi, then begins interrogating Abhay about who she was out with. Trisha stops him and leads him away, but Jai spots someone entering the ward with something in his hand. He grabs the man, only to discover he is attempting to bring food in for his wife. 05:20:06...05:20:07...05:20:08...05:20:09... 05:27:12 speaks to her sister-in-law]] At Aditya's hotel, Naina spots Megha and asks what she is doing there. Megha says she will be at the rally and wants VIP security clearance. Naina says as a member of the opposition party, she should not be there, and Megha explains that her son Prithvi should be the PM rather than Aditya. She starts to warn Naina, and Aditya then appears: Megha tells them both that only one Singhania is worthy of Aditya's title. Nikita receives a call from Jai asking if she has identified the corpse. Nikita tells him it will take a while, and she is going to ask for Jiah's help. She tells him that she will bring in Mihir to take over Jiah's work on the card. Jai asks to speak to Jiah. At Yakub's compound, Rohit and Kiran are still digging. Rohit stops, lamenting over Dev's death and his mistakes. Kiran explains that she also made mistakes that night. Rohit tells her that his parents stopped caring for him long ago, and he had to raise himself from the age of 10. Gajavathanan and Tyagi then arrive, and take Kiran away forcefully. comforts Trisha]] At the hospital, Jai leads Trisha aside and explains that someone is trying to kill Aditya Singhania. He tells her the same people have kidnapped Kiran, and he doesn't know what to do. He assures her that Kiran will not be hurt, and he will get her back. Nikita comes over to Jiah and tells her to stop working on the card and help identify the body. Mihir then arrives to take over her work. Jiah reluctantly gives the card to him. In Divya Singhania's room, Aditya enters and asks her advice about the Mehek Ahuja situation. He tells her he wants to tell the truth before Mehek does, and suggests including it in his speech at the breakfast meeting with the labour unions. Jai then assures Trisha that Kiran is not in immediate danger. Abhay comes over and tells them that Jhanvi is out of surgery and awake. Jai apologises to Abhay, and they start towards her room. Jai's phone then rings, and Nikita tells him that they found a rod in the corpse's leg which should let them ID the body. seeks counsel from his sister]] Divya asks Aditya what Naina said about his decision to go public. He tells her that Naina wants to shut Mehek up, and she tells him to do what he feels is right. The doctor at the hospital leads Abhay, Jai and Trisha to Jhanvi's room, and Jai asks if he can ask her some questions. The Doctor says it is up to Abhay, who says he wants to spend some time alone with Jhanvi first. Jai's phone rings again, and Yakub tells him that if he wants his daughter to survive he must smile at his wife and then leave the building. Yakub explains that he is watching Jai and one wrong step will result in Kiran's death. He directs him to the underground parking, and a man gets into the lift with Jai, revealing a gun in his belt. is killed by the man posing as her father]] In Jhanvi's room, Abhay enters. He removes her breathing mask, and she asks who he is. He then puts his hand over her mouth and chokes her to death. He wipes his hands on her sheets and leaves. 05:45:17...05:45:18...05:45:19...05:45:20... 05:51:23 Yakub's men watch Jai in the parking garage. Yakub tells him to get into a silver Tata Safari. Jai admires the technology Yakub has, and refuses to do anything else until he speaks to his daughter. Yakub beckons Kiran over, and she speaks to Jai over a videophone. Yakub instructs Jai to open the glove compartment and wear the bluetooth device inside. He then tells Jai to throw his phone away, and drive to the ATU office. Upstairs, Trisha tries to call Jai but can't get through. Abhay appears, and tells her that Jhanvi gave her an address of where Kiran may be, in Gorai. Abhay offers to drive her there, and they leave. Rohit drags Dev's body into the grave he dug. Kiran comes back and says she spoke to her father, and that everything will be alright. Mihir examines the body in the autopsy room, and speaks to Jiah about it. Nikita then interrupts them, saying they have the ID. Elsewhere, Gajavathanan relaxes in his room, aiming a finger gun at a picture of Aditya Singhania. " glances at Trisha]] In Abhay's car, Trisha notices scratches on Abhay's arm. Her phone then rings, and Nikita asks her to pass on some information to Jai. She tells Trisha that they have identified a dead body as Abhay Gupta. Trisha asks her to repeat it, and stares at the man driving her, who is evidently not Abhay. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Kiran Srinivas as Dev Sharma * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed Uncredited * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 5:00am-6:00am (disambiguation) Day 106 106